The use of various thermosetting and thermoplastic compounds to produce molding compositions is well known. In particular one such composition, a polycarbonate precursor, known as Lexan.RTM. RMP available from General Electric has desirable properties which causes it to act like both a thermoplastic resin and a thermosetting resin. However, problems have been encountered in trying to produce a coated fiber glass strand or roving having a sufficiently high final solids content on the strand or roving, while still having a flexible roving with little or no loss of the polycarbonate precursor due to powdering of the polycarbonate precursor material from the roving.
It has surprisingly been discovered that the problems associated with these known coating compositions may be overcome by using a water soluble polymer or a binder. It has also been surprisingly discovered that a aqueous coating composition comprising this water soluble polymer, the polycarbonate precursor material, and other ingredients such as viscosity modifiers, dispersants, defoamants, catalysts and the like, can be formulated which then allows one to take advantage of the thermoplastic/thermosetting characteristics of the Lexan.RTM. RMP polycarbonate precursor material.